


White Orchids and Blue Panties

by IntoThisWildAbyss



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It’s kinda filthy guys, Smut, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThisWildAbyss/pseuds/IntoThisWildAbyss
Summary: It’s Carina and Maya’s anniversary. Their busy schedules have kept them from connecting in the way they both want. So, Maya stops by the hospital with a surprise.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

Maya walked through the doors of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital with flowers in her hand and a pep in her step. It was her and Carina's one year anniversary. Even though they were going away together for the weekend, Maya couldn't help but spoil her girlfriend on the actual day. Plus, the fact that they were going away together meant that they both had been working extra to make sure everything would run smoothly in their absences. 

Maya was really missing being close to her girlfriend in the past two weeks. They hadn’t had the time or energy for anything more than a quick make out here or there. She was really looking forward to re-connecting with Carina this weekend. She finished up her shift 30 minutes ago and instead of being exhausted she was full of energy, so she went to the flower shop and got Carina white orchids, her favorite. No one had made the fire captain happier than the Italian doctor.

After all the bullshit happened Maya committed fully to Carina and they have been disgustingly happy since. Maya went to therapy and worked out her abuse issues, which she still worked on every day. With Carina there to hold her hand Maya charged into recovery like she charged into everything. And with the therapy Maya's life just constantly increased in happiness. She still thinks of death, but not as a release, more as a very real possibility that could take her away from this perfect life. She doesn't hesitate going into burning buildings, but she does think about Carina when she runs in, as a motivator. Get everyone in and out safely, get home. That was her mantra now. No more eyes forward.

Maya walked up to the nurse's station and smiled politely at the girl behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Deluca. Carina, not Andrew. Just to be clear," she said. 

It was Helm behind the desk and her heart stopped when she looked at the captain's blinding smile. 

"Oh wow," came out of her mouth before she realized it. 

Maya laughed at the intern's obvious display. Carina had told her that Helm had noticed her at the bar one night when they had planned to meet up. When Carina told Helm Maya was her girlfriend, Helm clammed up and refused to meet the fire captain. "I'm sorry," said Helm. "It's just we always see you at Joe's with Dr. Deluca and pictures of you in her office but seeing you up close is just like, wow."

Maya blushed, "thank you."

Helm started again, "I mean Dr. Deluca is very wow too but you're like different kinds of wow, and we have a poll and you guys were voted most attractive couple among the interns-" 

"Oh well, okay. Thank you, for that," Maya interrupted. "I'll be sure to tell Dr. Deluca, I'm sure she will be equally flattered. Now could you please tell me if she is in surgery or in her office please?" Maya said as politely as possible. 

“Oh yea, she’s in her office,” Helm said. “Go get her tiger,” she said and smirked at Maya. Maya just smiled back and waved heading towards Carina’s office. 

She walked up to the door and gave a quick knock. “Come in,” she heard softly from the other side. Maya opened the door and saw her gorgeous girlfriend staring intently at her computer screen with a pen in between her teeth. 

“Special delivery for the most perfect girlfriend in the world,” Maya said as she came through the door.

When Carina turned to look at Maya her grin encompassed her entire face, “ciao my bella.” She stood up from her desk and walked over to Maya putting her hands on Maya‘s cheeks and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Maya wrapped her free arm around Carina’s thin waist, holding the flowers in the other. Carina’s tongue traced Maya’s bottom lip, and Maya offered her access with a deep moan. Maya’s moan made Carina press her hips even further into Maya’s body which made Maya trail her hand down to Carina’s ass. Carina pulled back and giggled at the dazed look on her fire captain’s face, “what did you bring me bella?” she asked.

Maya shook her head, stepped back from Carina and cleared her throat, “happy anniversary babe!” Maya said and extended the flowers to her. 

“Maya,” Carina said softly with so much love and took the flowers from her girlfriend with tears in her eyes, “I thought we weren’t celebrating until tomorrow because I work all night?” 

“I know. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I love you all day that I didn’t want the ACTUAL day to pass without us seeing each other and celebrating.” She said with a small grin. Carina pulled her closer and planted a kiss to her temple. “Plus, these flowers were so beautiful I just HAD to buy them for you, the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Carina looked her fire captain up and down and bit her lip. She, like Maya, had really been missing her girlfriend. Maya wasn’t making this drought between them easier. Carina’s mornings were usually started with Maya greeting her with a kiss parading around their shared apartment in her tiny running shorts and sports bra, sweaty after a run. It was killing her. And right now wasn’t helping either. It was spring in Seattle which meant temperate weather, so Maya was wearing grey joggers and her cut off fire academy tshirt. Which was Carina’s favorite because then she could openly stare at her girlfriend’s strong arms, which always made her weak in the knees. She also must have showered after her shift because her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, grown out now from when she cut it, and she smelled like sandalwood, her body wash. 

Carina crept closer and closer to Maya, placing the flowers carefully on her desk, “you spoil me bella,” she said as she backed Maya onto the couch in her office. Maya’s legs hit the front of the couch until she fell back onto it. “I love you,” Carina said and straddled the fire captain’s lap. Maya’s hands instinctively ran up Carina’s thighs as the doctor wrapped her arms around Maya’s neck. 

“Well you deserve it because I love you too, so much,” Maya said, “and I miss you.” “I miss you too bella, Baciami,” Carina whispered against Maya’s lips. “Anytime,” she said and captured her lips. 

The kiss started getting more and more heated as Carina grinded her hips into Maya’s harder and harder. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” Maya asked and pulled back. “Maya,” Carina said sternly, “it has been two weeks since I felt your hands on me. I’m dying. Also, I do not have a surgery scheduled for another 2 hours so,” she put her hands on Maya’s cheeks, forcing her to look into her chocolate eyes. “Please.” She said and pulled Maya to her and into another deep kiss. Maya laughed against Carina’s mouth, “whatever you say babe,” and leaned deeper into the kiss.

Carina moaned into the kiss as Maya’s hands ran up her thighs and around to squeeze her ass, grinding her deeper into the captain’s lap. “I love when you do that,” she said breathlessly against Maya’s lips. “Do what?” Maya said and started kissing down Carina’s throat. “Handle me,” Carina said. Maya pulled back from her spot on Carina’s neck to look into her eyes. “What do you mean handle you?” Maya said with an amused twinkle in her eye. Carina blushed and giggled, looking away she said, “I love your muscles and I like when I can feel them. Like when you lift me or pull me closer. It gets me very hot.” Maya huffed and gave Carina her best smirk, “you like when I handle you. I get it,” she said and went back to kissing along Carina’s neck, until she reached her ear. “So something like this,” she said and pulled Carina down harder onto her lap. “God yes,” Carina said and threw her head back. Maya moves Carina’s hands down from her shoulders to grip her biceps, “does this get you wet babe?” She said and pulled Carina against her strong thigh again and again. Carina just gripped her arms tighter and moaned into Maya’s shoulder.

“Si, mi amore,” Carina said and moaned into Maya’s ear as she took Maya’s earlobe between her teeth. “Well I like it when you’re in scrubs,” Maya said and lifted Carina off her thigh by her hips. Carina looked at Maya with dazed confusion. “Why?” She asked and giggled as Maya ran her finger tips inside the elastic of her scrubs. “They have no shape.” “Because I have easier access this way,” she said and pushed her hand into Carina’s pants. Carina gasped and gripped Maya’s biceps harder. “Dio Mio bella.” Maya started rubbing slowly up and down her girlfriend’s pussy through her panties. She could feel how wet she was already, and Carina was grinding her hips to meet Maya’s fingers. 

“Are you wearing those blue lace panties I love?” Maya asked as she bit down on the muscle joining Carina’s neck to her shoulder. Carina nodded against Maya’s shoulder. “Are you? Use your words baby,” Maya said and pushed a little harder. Carina threw her head back and cupped Maya’s face, “si, I am. I was going to surprise you when I got home from work. I wanted you to wake up with me in this lingerie and my head between your legs, eating your sweet pussy bella.” Now it was Maya’s turn to groan. That was the most alluring visual. “Can I see you in them right now?” Maya asked. 

Carina just gave her a huge smile and stood up to disrobe. Maya leaned back against the couch to take in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Carina removed her scrub top first and it mussed up her already mussed up hair, which made her look even sexier. Then she slowly lowered her scrub bottoms to the floor and Maya’s jaw went with them. “I cannot believe how fucking lucky I am,” Maya said and stared at her girlfriend in the lingerie that she picked out for Maya specifically and wore today specifically for Maya to get to see. This woman was seriously so perfect. “Come here babe,” Maya said and extended her hand for Carina. She came over grabbed Maya’s hand and sat across the captain’s lap. 

She ran her hands over Carina’s ass again and squeezed harder, which brought out a moan deep from Carina’s chest. Maya kissed her way down Carina’s chest while she ran her hands through Maya’s long blonde hair. Maya pulled Carina’s bra down just enough that she could reach her dusky nipples. She took one into her mouth and the other between her fingers. Carina threw her head back and tried pushing Maya’s head even closer to her body, “fuck Maya that feels so good,” she said. Maya switched sides and took the other nipple into her mouth with a grin. She loved when Carina told her what she loved and wanted. Maya would give her the moon if she could. “I want your shirt off,” Carina said and clawed at the back of Maya’s tshirt. “I want to feel those muscles.” Maya quickly sat back and pulled the garment over her head. Carina clawed at Maya’s back feeling all the tight muscles there. “You feel very tight bella, I’ll give you a massage tomorrow,” Carina said with a kiss to Maya’s cheek. 

“Hmm I would love that babe, but right now I’m more concerned with how tight you are,” Maya said with a waggle of her eyebrows. Carina giggled and took Maya’s hand and led it to the top of her panties, “find out.” The breath left Maya’s body as she slipped her hand into Carina’s panties. “Fuck Carina,” she said and ran her middle finger up and down Carina’s pussy. “You’re so fucking hot and wet.” Carina was moving her hips and panting as Maya continued exploring her folds. “Please bella, you’re driving me crazy,” Carina begged. “Please what baby?” Maya asked and pressed a little closer to her clit but still not close enough. “Please rub me,” Carina said as started sucking a hickey onto the side of Maya’s neck. “Rub you here?” Maya said and rubbed just inches below her clit. Carina whined. “Or here?” She said and finally put pressure on Carina’s throbbing clit. “Fuck me Maya,” Carina said and panted into Maya’s shoulder. “Do you want fast and hard or slow and sweet?” Maya asked as she lazily took Carina’s clit between her two fingers. “Hard bella. It’s been too long since I’ve felt you. And I want you inside me,” Carina said. She sat up on her knees and brought her lace panties down her thighs and slowly lifted each leg to discard them onto the floor. 

Maya could see Carina’s pussy glistening and she licked her lips in habit, knowing how amazing it tasted. Carina crawled back up Maya’s lap. She ran her hands up Carina’s legs and slowly brought her fingers back to her drenched core. “You’re so fucking beautiful baby, I love you so much, and I missed you,” Maya said. Carina giggled against Maya’s lips, “so are you mi amore and I missed you too, I missed this, being close to you. Now fuck me good like you always do,” she said and kissed her fire captain. 

Maya dipped her middle finger into Carina’s dripping pussy and they both gasped. “Another bella, I need more,” Carina said. So Maya sunk two fingers into her girlfriend and they both groaned. “I was right. You are fucking tight,” Maya said as Carina adjusted to taking her fingers, “ready?” “Si,” Carina said. Maya started out slow and then picked up a pretty brutal pace. She thrust into Carina hard stopping every couple of seconds to make sure she hit Carina’s gspot. 

Carina was frantically grinding on Maya’s fingers trying to meet her thrusts. She groaned extra hard this last time Maya hit her gspot. “If you keep doing that,” she said between pants, “bella I am going to ejaculate and ruin your pants and my couch.” Maya didn’t stop her brutal pace. “You’re gonna squirt for me babe? I love when you do that.” Carina was about to say something else about how they hadn’t had sex in two weeks so it was built up, when Maya lifted her up with one arm and didn’t removed her fingers from Carina’s pussy. She kept them inside and kept wiggling them against her gspot. Which made the tightening in Carina’s lower body get tighter. “Maya I’m going to come. Hard.” “I got you baby,” she said and pushed Carina against the wall by the door. “Now when you come it will just go on the floor,” Maya said and continued what she was doing. Carina just rolled her eyes and kissed her captain. 

“Bella I’m so close,” Carina whined against Maya’s neck. “Then come for me Carina, rub your clit, come for me.” Maya coached. Carina rubbed her clit furiously and Maya thought she was going to come right then and there from the erotic sight. “Ugh I love you Maya,” Carina moaned and a gush of clear liquid splattered half to the floor and half on Maya’s gray sweatpants. Maya continued rubbing Carina’s clit and another gush hit her pants but she couldn’t care less. Once Carina rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm she went limp in Maya’s arms. Maya slowly pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend’s throbbing core and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close, while the other supported her weight. Carina tightly wrapped her arms around Maya’s neck and nuzzled the side of her face.

“How do you always know the perfect way to love me?” Carina mumbled into Maya’s shoulder. 

“What?” Maya said through a laugh as she walked them both back over to the couch. She laid Carina down and she quickly pulled Maya down beside her. 

“I knew that I wanted you to make love to me when you walked in, I always want that, but that was exactly what I needed. You’re so in tune to my needs. Thank you, bella.” Carina said and pulled Maya down into a deep kiss. 

Maya pulled away and giggled, “believe me, the pleasure is all mine babe. You do not have to thank me for making you come. I should be thanking you,” 

Carina just laughed, “flatterer.” Her laughter started to quickly turn into moans when Maya started kissing down her body. 

When she got close to her pussy Carina grabbed her hair, “I’m still so sensitive, I don’t know if I can.” She said.

“I’ll be really gentle. I just want to taste you,” Maya said and licked a light strip up Carina’s slit. She jerked at the sensation, but Maya was gentle after that. Lightly licking and sucking on Carina’s lips, avoiding her clit. As she placed her feet on Maya’s back she ran her fingers through her hair and tugged her a little closer to her core. Maya laughed haughtily against her core, smirked and continued eating her out. She was starting to feel the tightening in her belly again when the unthinkable happened. 

Her pager went off. 

Carina groaned into her hands and threw her head back in frustration. “I’m so sorry bella.” She said and looked at her gorgeous fire captain between her legs. 

“It’s alright. We have all weekend to do this. I just couldn’t resist you. I actually never can,” Maya said and Carina pulled Maya’s face to hers in searing kiss, her knees still on Maya’s shoulders. 

She groaned again and got up off the couch, searching for her scrubs. “We are finishing this when I get home.” She said defiantly as she put her scrub top on which made Maya laugh. 

“Oh definitely babe,” Maya said as she put her academy tshirt back on. She watched Carina search for something with her scrub bottoms in her hand. Then she noticed them, but before she could Maya snatched Carina’s blue panties off the floor just as she was reaching for them. “But these are coming home with me.” Maya said and stuffed them in the pocket of her semi-wet joggers. Carina rolled her eyes and put her scrub bottoms back on and then she noticed Maya’s pants. 

“Oh my god, Maya! I ruined your pants, I’m so sorry,” Carina said looking at the damaged she’d done. 

“Babe it’s fine. It was so hot, I don’t care about my pants,” Maya said and pulled Carina close again. “I love making you come that hard. I’ll ruin all my pants to do that.” They started leaning in again when Carina’s pager went off and Helms knocked on the door, pulling them both apart.

“Dr. Deluca, there was a car crash with a pregnant woman and they need you to assess them,” she said. 

“I’m on my way,” Carina said and looked down at Maya again. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t return the favor bella, but you are in for it when I get home,” she said and kissed her fire captain one more time before turning towards the door. 

“Oh I look forward to it,” Maya said as the excited Carina’s office. 

“I love you babe,” Maya said as they parted ways by the nurses station. 

“I love you too bella. Ciao, I’ll see you at home.” Carina said and went off to save a couple lives hopefully. 

Maya turned to walk out the door and made eye contact with Helm again and gave her a wink and a wave. Which made the girl blush. “Dammit,” Maya said out loud. “I didn’t tell her that we were voted most attractive couple.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carina' keys couldn't unlock the front door fast enough. All day all she wanted to do was get home to Maya. After their lunch time tryst, the fire captain never left Carina's mind. She had a long and grueling day that lasted much longer than she anticipated, but she quickly felt regenerated as she walked up the path to their shared apartment and unlocked the door, very much anticipating the beautiful woman that waited for her on the other side. 

"Sorry I'm late Bella," she called as she kicked her shoes off in the foyer, "you better be naked." She shouted and hung her coat in the closet, knowing full well that Maya will chastise her about her shoes not in their proper place, but she didn't have the heart to care. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Maya ordered take out from their favorite thai place and carefully set the leftovers out for Carina. "Thank you for dinner amore, but I'm much hungrier for something else." She shouted suggestively. Then she realized that was the second time she called for Maya and got no response.

"Maya? Baby?" Carina said again, and again got no response. She started walking through the apartment, and that's when she spotted her fire captain passed out, face first in the couch. Carina giggled at how adorable Maya looked when she slept, but her demeanor quickly changed when Maya groaned in her sleep and ground her hips deeper into the couch. The movement caused her oversized tshirt to ride up giving Carina a generous view of her amazing ass, wrapped up nicely in a pair of grey cotton boy shorts. 

Carina never considered herself a "butt girl," she always appreciated every part of the people she was dating. And then along came Maya Bishop and her incredible ass. It was firm and round and just all muscle, that's what Maya was: muscle and curves, and it drove Carina crazy. Worship was definitely a strong word for how Carina thought about Maya's ass, but obsessed wasn't out of the question, she was definitely obsessed with Maya's ass. 

She bit her lip as she approached her sleeping lover. She carefully crawled over her girlfriend, straddling her hips, leaning over to tuck her long blonde hair behind her ear and kiss her warm cheek. As Carina trailed kisses along Maya's cheek to her ear, she ran her fingers under the elastic that surrounded Maya's left cheek and thigh. The movement made Maya groan, spread her legs wider, and grind her hips again. 

"You must be having a good dream Bella," Carina whispered into Maya's ear, "because you're already so warm and wet," she said and pulled Maya's panties to the side and ran her index finger through her wet folds. 

"Oh fuck," Maya groaned into the pillow as she arched her back and pushed her hips back into Carina's hands, finally awake and realizing what was happening. Carina giggled and continued running her finger up and down Maya's slit, quickly finding her girlfriend's hard clit. She felt Maya getting wetter as she rubbed her in quick, hard circles, which she knew her fire captain loved. "What were you dreaming about Bella?" she said as she swept Maya's hair aside and pressed a kiss to Maya's neck. Maya moaned and tried to match Carina's fingers with her hips, "I was dreaming about that time we went to that topless beach in France. You were all wet and hot in the sand. I had a hard time not fucking you right then and there in front of everyone." 

"Mmm," Carina said and slipped her index finger into Maya's warm pussy. "I loved that day, until you threatened to hit that man that kept staring at me," she said and Maya groaned into the pillow again. "Not my fault you're too hot for public consumption babe," Maya said as she got up on her knees to get some more leverage. 

"Fuck, you feel so good babe, don't stop," Maya said as Carina added a second finger to Maya's dripping pussy. She was getting painfully aware of the large wet patch that was growing bigger on the front of Maya's cotton panties. Carina pulled her fingers out of Maya's pussy, much to her girlfriend's dismay, so that she could pull Maya's wet panties between her swollen pussy lips to rub against her clit. The site was so erotic to Carina, Maya groaning face-first into the pillow pushing her hips closer to Carina's anticipating face. Carina then pulled Maya's panties down her strong legs and licked her lips at her girlfriend's glistening, swollen pussy. 

Carina leaned over her girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "I dreamt of eating your sweet pussy all day, so when you finish I want it to be in my mouth."   
Maya groaned and before Carina could go back down her body Maya pulled Carina to her face, "kiss me first, you haven't kissed me up here yet," she said and captured the doctor's lips with her own. Carina moaned into the kiss as Maya bit her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. They made out like that until the need for air pulled them apart. "You know the drill Bella," Carina whispered against Maya's lips and slapped her ass. Maya giggled and got on her knees, spread her legs, put her face down on the couch and gripped the armrest. "Yes ma'am," she said.

Carina got on her knees behind her gorgeous girlfriend and kneaded her ass before running her hands up Maya's sides to push her tshirt into her armpits. "Baby," Maya whined as Carina continued caressing her body, "stop teasing me, you're making me crazy, I'm going to start humping the couch." Carina leaned over her captain's back and started rolling her nipples between her fingers which made Maya gasp. "Bella, if I wanted to tease you, you would know, right now I'm just enjoying your body," Carina said and pinched both nipples, knowing her girl loved a little pain with her pleasure. 

"Babe I've been wet all afternoon thinking about you squirting all over my hand today," at that thought Carina pinched Maya's nipples again, which got her a deep moan from her girlfriend. "Yes, bambina, you fucked me so good this afternoon that I want to fuck you just as good," she said and kissed down Maya's bare back, "so let me." Carina said and then licked a strip up Maya's wet core.

Carina took her time exploring Maya's folds. "Fuck, I love it when you eat my pussy babe, it's so good," Maya said and pushed further into Carina's face. Carina laughed against Maya's core, she knew that they both enjoyed dirty talk and Maya was trying to fulfill both of their needs, but Carina really wanted her girlfriend speechless or screaming. So she moved up to Maya's hard clit and sucked on it hard. Maya's hips stuttered at the action and a deep moan came from her chest. "Right there babe, oh fuck Carina."

Carina continued sucking on Maya's clit as she reached up and caressed Maya's lips with her index and middle fingers. Carina pulled her face away from Maya's pussy, "open up Bella." Maya didn't even hesitate in taking Carina's fingers into her mouth and wetting them for her girlfriend. "fuck Bella," Carina said getting slightly distracted by Maya's warm mouth wrapped around her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of Maya's mouth and promptly put them into Maya's waiting pussy. 

"Oh my god," Maya said and white knuckle gripped the couch armrest. Carina curled her fingers to find that spongy spot inside Maya that drove her crazy and brought her mouth back to Maya's clit. 

"I'm so close, oh fuck, I'm going to come so hard baby, don't stop," Maya begged and Carina would rather die than stop, she loved watching her strong, stubborn fire captain come apart under her fingers. Then Maya's body tensed up and Carina wiggled her fingers against her g spot to stretch out her orgasm. Maya screamed Carina's name as her pussy gushed around Carina's fingers and her legs gave out. 

Maya was panting hard, trying to recover from her earth shattering orgasm when Carina turned her onto her back and crawled up her body. Maya wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "this has been the best start to an anniversary ever." She said and kissed the crown of Carina's head. 

"Agreed," Carina said and tilted her head up to kiss Maya properly on the mouth. The kiss quickly got heated when Carina started rolling Maya's nipple between her fingers and Maya ran her hand up Carina's side and then pulled away. "You're still fully dressed!" she yelled and Carina laughed. "Yes," she said, " I just couldn't resist you when I walked in."

"It was the ass wasn't it?" Maya said, smirking at Carina. "It was," she replied through giggles. 

"Well this certainly won't do," Maya said and stood up on wobbly legs. "Because if you are not naked sitting on my face in the next fifteen minutes I think I might die," she said.

"Oh yea?" Carina said through giggles. 

Maya leaned down and scooped Carina up into her arms and she squealed. 

"Yes!" Maya said. Carina wrapped her arms and legs around Maya as the fire captain took them to their bedroom to continue celebrating their anniversary. 


End file.
